Undercover (Season 1)
The first season of Undercover introduces The Skyes, a family in disguise and on the run after becoming suspects in deep crimes back in their hometown of Seattle. Once they get to Los Angeles, they set their sights on their new lives. Alicia Jones (formerly known as Maria Skyes) meets Mason Triles ''and ''Jay Brookes, who have their own baggage, on her first day of Mordon High School and eventually gets them tangled in her dangerous life, beginning their adventure. Mason is also in the middle of reconciling with former childhood crush and bestfriend, Kayla Tao, despite her boyfriend Jorge Mendoza's dissaproval. While Kayla has her own issues and aspirations beyond boys. Rose Skyes, having no criminal record, begins to put her name out there as "top mom" and find a job, attempting to lead a normal life. Meanwhile Mark Jones ''(formerly known as ''Joshua Skyes) is more entangled in the case than his family knows, and gets a risky oppertunity to clear his family's name. Cast Main Cast *'Alicia Jones' (formerly '''Maria Skyes), a rebellious teen from Seattle, in disguise after becoming a suspect in new arson and murder crimes back home. (Age 14) *Mason Triles, former top student turned troubled teen who struggles with anxiety and depression, a ladies' man given his former "popular" status and naturally charming charisma. (Age 14) *Jay Brookes, Mason's life-long best friend who was raised street-smart, he is looking for love and finds his heart sold to danger. (Age 14) *Kayla Tao, a talented, unique, and wise aspiring scientist and Mason's recently reunited childhood best friend who has a hard home life and is in an emotionally abusive relationship with Jorge. (Age 14) *Jorge Mendoza, Kayla's long term boyfriend with a dark past and emotional pain he takes out on others, who pretends to be okay with a goofball mask. (Age 15) *Dalia Lokous, a quirky yet beautifully stunning girl who throws herself at the boys she is attracted to, leading to conflict and hate from females - plus lots of fighting and attitude. (Age 14) *Rose Skyes, Alicia's mother and Mark's husband who will stop at nothing to live a normal life and become "top mom", not knowing she is also a suspect in the murder and arson crimes. (Age 38) *Mark Jones' (''formerly '''Joshua Skyes), Alicia's father, Rose's husband, and previous badass who was released from prison a year ago after being on the FBI's most wanted list and is now suspected of being in a scheme with his family, but comes across an oppertunity to clear the Skyes family name. (Age 42) *Agent Skull-Blazer' ''(A.K.A. Bart Withers), a tough former marine turned FBI agent working on the case of The Seattle Up In Blaze Masacre. (Age 45) *'Agent Gabriella Scarlet', a snarky and sensual FBI agent working on the case of The Seattle Up In Blaze Masacre. (Age 21) *'Agent Peter Daleman', a young and fit FBI agent working on the case of The Seattle Up In Blaze Masacre. (Age 20) *'Agent Lauren Louie', a book-smart yet street-dumb and gullible FBI agent working on the case of The Seattle Up In Blaze Masacre. (Age 20) Supporting Cast Adults *'General Wilder', a general of the FBI assigned to lead the case against The Skye Family. ''(Age 52) *'Principal Will Quinton, the high-acheiving principal of Mordon High and former NFL player. (Age 40) *Joe Triles, Mason's sick and aged father who copes with alcoholism. (Age 55) *Raquel Triles, Mason's sad and self centered mother hitting her mid-life crisis and dreaming to have a new life. (Age 45) *Chino Tao, Kayla's strict, tough, alzheimers-diagnosed father who also copes with alcoholism when he realizes he is losing his mind. (Age 52) *Bri Brookes, Jay's nosey older sister. (Age 19) '''Students *'Adriana Triles', Mason's older sister who became a troubled youth due to stress but has intentions to better herself. (Senior) *'Luke Dawn', the star quarterback who sells drugs secretly but acts like an angel with adults. (Senior) *'Mariana Lopez', a straight up queen bee type who craves drama and attention, friend of Dalia, frenemy of Alicia, and former friend of Kayla. (Freshman) *'Mandi', an energetic beauty and ex-girlfriend of Mason, close friend of Mariana. (Freshman) *'Ismael', Mason and Jay's dweeby "hipster" friend. (Freshman) *'Martin', Mason and Jay's friend who is down for anything fun and stupid. (Freshman) *'Jake & John', Mason and Jay's laidback friends who are constantly high. (Sophomore) *'Joseph', Mason and Jay's down to earth friend and a proud Latino. (Freshman) *'Derek', Mason and Jay's younger-looking friend and a good fighter, member of the football team. (Freshman) *'Julia', an ex-girlfriend of Mason and friend of Mariana and Mandi. (Freshman) *'Susan', an intelligent and somewhat nerdy indie chick who keeps to herself, an ex-girlfriend of Mason. (Freshman) *'Lily', an obsessive ex girlfriend of Mason. (Freshman) *'Celeste', a girl Mason kissed and dissed who has problems with most of the girls she meets and gets attached easy. (Freshman) *'Zeke', an agressive and mysterious delinquent who is rarely seen speaking to anyone. (Grade Unknown) *'Bruce', a linebacker who looks for drunk girls at parties. (Sophomore) *'Damian', the starting reciever and typical airheaded jock. (Sophomore) Other (SPOILERS) *'Marisol Rivas', a fierce and sexy girl from Barcelona, Spain. (Age 16, introduced in 114) *'Dave Fermin', Alicia's ex-boyfriend from back home who causes stress for her. (Age 17, introduced in 118) *'Alex Skyes', Alicia's older brother and the secret son of Joshua and Rose Skyes. He was put up for adoption at age 4 when Alicia was born for a hidden reason. (Age 18, introduced in "Brother") *'Mystery Person', an unknown figure who is seen causing mischeif and spying on anyone acting on the case. Trivia *Alicia and Mason will become friends in the first episode, and it all starts from there. *Mason and Jay have been friends since they were in diapers. *Kayla and Mason will be a brother/sister friendship at first, until feelings resurface and things get complicated. *Jorge and Mason have direct conflict by the 10th episode. *Kayla will have a very sad and original storyline. *Kayla and Mason's fathers were friends and used to go to bars together when they were children. *Alicia becomes good friends with the whole group of guys, especially Jorge, Mason, and Jay (which Kayla doesn't like). *Mason's ex's will be a running gag throughout the season. *Rose and Raquel will butt heads. *Mark will be faced with a risky ally to clear his family name. *The teens team up and make their own plan to find the real culprit, sway the system off-course, and clear Alicia's name (or, former name). *Marisol Rivas will have a major role upon her debut. *Principal Quinton will cause drama with regaining his former "ladies' man" status. Episodes Category:Season 1